Cover Up
So called because the contestant has to cover up wrong numbers (or, as of June 4, 2013, something nonsensical, often with a common theme) with right numbers to win a car. Gameplay *A game board is presented with five spaces at the bottom. Digits are provided above each space-- two options for the first space, three for the second and so on up to six options for the fifth space. The contestant must choose a digit and cover up each space. *Once all five digits have been covered, the host asks if the price given is correct. If answer is negative as signified by a buzzer, any digits that are right are lit up and the contestant is directed to cover up each of the remaining incorrect digits. This sequence then repeats as necessary. The game ends when the contestant either wins by having the entire price correct or loses by having no new correct numbers in a round of guessing. Often times, if it is guaranteed to be the last round, Drew will press the button to reveal the correct price to be more dramatic (Bob only asked if the price is right before pressing the button). It's possible to have a situation where a win is guaranteed if the contestant gets the fourth and fifth numbers before the second and third; Drew Carey has the contestants play the game out in this situation. History *Cover Up premiered on September 13, 1993 (#8881D). Due to a CBS News Special Report that aired most of the day, the vast majority of people didn't see this game's debut (which was also the Season 22 premiere). The only people who did see the game were a very select few CBS affiliates in the Eastern time zone who aired the show at 10:00am (instead of the usual 11:00am), like WIVB-TV, the CBS affiliate in Buffalo, New York. *On the game's earliest times it had been played, the lights around the bottom row of numbers were red instead of blue. *On January 11, 1995 (#9413D), a contestant named Clara became the first of three contestants to lose Cover Up by getting all five numbers wrong on the first try (the other two occurred on on November 27, 1996, #0153K, and December 20, 2012, #6144K). *On September 27, 1999 (#1191K), the show held the distinction of having the first handicapped contestant in history-- Paul Rossmann; Janice Pennington managed to cover up the wrong numbers and won a $13,475 Chevrolet Prism on the first try, one of three contestants to accomplish this feat (the other two occurred on October 23, 2006, #3731K, and June 12, 2007, #4032K). *Cover Up was won twice out of the five times it was played on the primetime version of the show. *On the April 30, 2008 (#030SP, aired out of order on May 21) edition of the $1,000,000 Spectacular, Cover Up was chosen as the Million Dollar Game. To win the bonus, the contestant had to correctly set the price of the car in their first attempt. *Episode #6411K, which was intended to air on June 23, 2013, featured an actual wrong price; it was taped out-of-order and aired on April 17, 2013, well before the change was made. *On May 8, 2015 (#7121K), the losing horns were not played. *On September 9, 2015 (#7203K, aired out of order on September 8), in keeping with the Back-to-School theme, in addition to the car, $500 worth of school supplies were offered (this was offered to every teacher who made their way up on stage). *On February 17, 2016 (#7413K), during Dream Car Week, a Porsche Panamera Edition worth $84,731 was offered, but was not won. *On June 20, 2017 (#7992K), during the Summer Beach Party special, Cover Up was renamed Beach Cover Up. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 34. Strategy *A possible strategy is to intentionally choose an incorrect digit for the first or second positions in the price, as they are usually the easiest to guess, as it allows the player to guess the numbers correctly in a later round and ensure that the game continues to at least a third round of guessing (if necessary). Gallery cover1.jpg|The price is not $21,457. Those numbers are all wrong! Cover Up those wrong numbers, please! cover2.jpg|Cover Up in action. cover3.jpg|Three numbers right. cover4.jpg cover5.jpg|Four numbers right. cover6.jpg cover7.jpg|All five numbers are right. But if there was one number wrong and it gets covered, the button gets pressed to see if the one remaining number is right. cover8.jpg|You can tell it's a win because the prices match. beachcoverup.jpg|Here is a playing under "Beach Cover Up" for the Summer Beach Party in Season 45. Additional Page Cover Up/Base Looks YouTube Videos Cover Up Perfection (June 12, 2007, #4032K) Cover Up with the Match Game music (April 1, 2009, #4693K) A Wipeout from 2012 (December 20, 2012, #6144K) First playing with the running gags (June 4, 2013, #6382K) First win with the running gags (December 23, 2013, #6541K) A 5-Try Win from 2014 (May 7, 2014, #6733K) A Rare Cover Up Win (October 6, 2014 #6831K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Long Play Category:You Can Try Again Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games